take me home - 家まで連れて帰ってください
by XxNardoBeansxX
Summary: Todoroki blushes so hard that Midoriya thinks he’s sick, so he takes him home. But what will happen once they get there? (Tododeku fluff)


A/N

Hello everyone! This is the first fanfic i have ever written! Please mind the typos and bad writing technique... it is my first time after all whoops hehe. So please enjoy this tododeku fluff ;)

Shouto was never really one for talking. He always sat in his room, and he was always completely isolated, since birth it seemed. He never really talked to anyone before UA, so he was never skilled in social dialect.

"The art of speech isn't what makes you strong. Brute force is key." He remembers his father quoting once during training. And I guess that is just the one thing that actually stuck.

Until he met the mop of green hair named Izuku.

Izuku Midoriya. Head of the class when it came to popularity. He was the perkiest ray of sunshine anyone could ever meet. Sometimes annoyingly so. He was always there to light up anyone's day, no matter what the mood happened to be. Sad, angry, tense, depressing, you name it. He was there.

And I guess that's why he was so adorably cute at times. That mop of green hair, the dimples, freckles, the dorky attitude...

"Shouto, are you ok?" The green haired boy asked. Shouto became completely lost in his thoughts and forgot about the hero report they had been working on.

He looked quizzically at him, and tilted his head ever so slightly. That made his unruly mess of hair shift with it. Oh god that's so cute...

He felt the heat rise up to his face, and it certainly wasn't his quirk. He could literally feel the red starting to match the mangly scar that was patched over his left eye.

"Shouto your turning so red! Do you have a fever? Are you sick? I can take you back to your dorm if you don't feel well," Midoriya pounded him with questions.

"No, no. I'm fine really." Shouto responded maybe a little to quickly.

He stared up at the books that lined the walls so he could avoid making eye contact with Midoriya. He could see the boy getting up out of his chair from his peripheral vision.

Midoriya started walking towards where he was seated and took a chair with him. The green haired boy plopped the chair down right next to him and sat on it. Shouto looked at the boy in shock and felt his face heat up even more.

 _Oh god this isn't going to be good_ , Shouto thought to himself.

But before he even had the chance to focus on what was going on, Midoriya fixated himself close to him and gently touched his forehead to his own.

Shouto yelped in shock and almost jumped away, but the Izuku had already slithered his hand to the back of his head and held a steady grip. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for something _else_ to happen, but he felt Izuku move back to a normal sitting position.

Shouto peaked one eye open and saw Midoriya already starting to get up.

"Midoriya, what are you doing?" Shouto asked.

"Bringing you back to your dorm. You seem to have a fever, so it's best if you get some rest." Midoriya replied.

Shouto was about to stand up and follow the boy, but he guessed Midoriya had other plans.

Midoriya picked up Shouto bridal style.

 _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._ Shouto's mind raced as the he started to carry him out of the library.

Shouto brought his hands up to his face, and felt it become even hotter.

 _Is that even possible?_ Shouto thought. _How is he so strong?_ He imagined how red his face would be now...

As Shouto was lost in his thoughts, Midoriya carried him all the way to his dorms and set him down on his feet.

"T-thank you, Midoriya. I think I'll be fine from now on." Shouto stuttered.

"No, I'm going to make sure you fully recover. I know you to well Shouto. You leave and go train the second I turn my back." Midoriya responded sternly. And he swore he saw a light shade of pink rise to the tips of the green boy's ears.

Shouto sighed and fished his keys out of his pocket. He fumbled with the lock for a while but eventually managed to get it open. He opened the door and in front of them stood the inside of Shouto's dorm.

They walked in together and Shouto plopped himself down on his bed. He laid his head back on his pillow and stared at the ceiling for a while. He felt like he was _actually_ going to be sick pretty soon if he had to put up with his crush any longer.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Midoriya tilted his head as he asked the question.

"There is instant noodles in the cabinet to your left."

Shouto sighed again and closed his eyes as he heard the pitter-patter of Izuku's feat when he scuttled into the kitchen. He heard him tear open 2 bowls of instant noodles, fill them with water from the faucet, and put them in the microwave.

The exsesive beeping coming from the microwave made Shouto peek over at the boy.

 _What the heck is he doing?_ Shouto said to himself as he got up.

"Ah. Shouto, I was about to bring you your noodles but ugh, I don't know how to work your microwave." Midoriya chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Here," Shouto said he walked over. "Press the time button first then enter in five minutes. Then press start." He explained.

"Oh...ok!"

Shouto chuckled to himself as he went to go sit on a chair in the living room.

Five minutes later, Izuku walked in with 2 bowls of instant noodles in one hand, and was fanning the steam coming off of them with the other. He plopped himself down right next to him and handed him a bowl of noodles.

"Oh! I forgot chopsticks. Be right back." He jumped up from where he was sitting and rushed over to the cabinets.

Almost immediately, he was back next to him handing him a pair of chopsticks.

"Oh, thanks." Shouto thanked him. He also said the usual blessing he ate before meals and gulfed the bowl down, as did the other boy.

Shouto sighed in content and slouched on the chair when he was done. He sat his bowl down on the coffee table in front of him. He looked over to see Izuku starring at his mouth.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"You have something on your face. Here, let me get it." He got up from his chair and walked over next to Shouto. He bent down so his face was level with Shouto's, and slurped the noodle that was hanging from the corner of his mouth.

 _OH MY GOD. WHAT DID HE JUST-_ was what shot through his mind. His face was as hot as magma, and he felt every minute of it.

Midoriya pull away quickly. He tilted his head and winked at Shouto, before walking away toward his bedroom.

"Shouto! I'm borrowing some of your clothes for the night!" He yelled through the dorm.

"O-ok" Shouto muttered, still in complete shock. He brought his fingers up to the side of his mouth and gently touched the area where...well, you know what happened.

 _It wasn't a kiss but..._ Shouto shook his head before he let his thoughts get to ahead of him.

A while later, he got up from the chair and walked over towards his bedroom. Before entering he checked his clock.

12:37 it read.

He slouched his shoulders and made his way to a pile of folded clothes stacked neatly in the corner of his room.

Midoriya has already passed out on his futon and was lying on his side in a fetal position. Shouto sneaked in a little smile.

After changing into some fresh pajamas, he laid on opposite edge of the futon from Izuku. He heard faint snores coming from the boy as he slumbered.

2:01 Shouto's watch read.

Shouto grumbled and threw the covers off of him. Maybe a bit to harshly.

He peered down at Izuku before making his way through the dorm to his balcony.

 _Perks of having a rich family, I guess,_ Todoroki thought. He sighed again and leaned up against the railing.

He looked over the outside campus. Lampposts lit the sidewalks and a few dorm room lights were illuminated. The leaves rustled as a cold breeze blew, and his hair swayed with it. A few strands still fluttered in front of his face when it had died down.

"Todoroki?" Midoriya whispered

Shouto shifted his weight so he was no longer supported by the railing, and swerved his head to see Midoriya standing behind him.

"What are you doing out here?" Izuku asked.

Todoroki turned around completely so his body was fully facing the green boy.

 _Because I couldn't sleep. Because you were laying right next to me. Because I love you._ Todoroki thought to himself. He shook his head and tried changing the subject.

"Why are you up?" Shouto countered.

"Because I heard you walk out here and I followed you."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Todoroki itched the back of his head sheepishly.

"And thanks for taking me home by the w-" before Todoroki could finish the sentence, Izuku leaned up and touched his lips to the multicolored boy.

It was a faint peck at first, but Shouto lured Izuku back in. He put his hands on Midoriya's waist and brought there lips back together. They each leaned into the temptation and deepened the kiss.

Izuku brought his arms up to wrap around Todoroki's neck. Both of them opened their mouths and fought for dominance, but Shouto had won. He gently nudged his tounge into Izuku's mouth and explored, but made sure not to be to rough.

They went on for what seemed like and eternity. But, they had to gasp for air at some point.

Shouto pulled away first to breathe, and the green haired boy had done the same. Each looked into each other's eyes, and Todoroki could have stayed like that forever.

"Anytime." Izuku replied to his previous 'thank you' and winked.

Shouto felt the heat rise to his face again. Midoriya chuckled and leaned right back in.

This was what Shouto wanted all along, and he couldn't be any happier.

A/N

Ahh I'm sorry this is probably so cheesy, and I'm not quite experienced enough to write any good stories yet, but i hope this is ok for now. I hope you enjoyed!! :)


End file.
